


go talk to them!

by nyalex



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 1000+ wordcount hell yeah!!, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I mean, Multi, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 100-2.000, they're in high school already but it's an Aqours doesn't exist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: hey its like 3 in the fucking morning but i decided to write one of my 18 prompts bc fuck the system am i rite,,the prompt was kanadiamari: You're really cute but im the worst at social interaction this is going 2 b p bad AU





	go talk to them!

**Author's Note:**

> hey its like 3 in the fucking morning but i decided to write one of my 18 prompts bc fuck the system am i rite,,  
> the prompt was kanadiamari: You're really cute but im the worst at social interaction this is going 2 b p bad AU

Kanan's been staring at the two girls sitting at another table for a while. It was easy to tell she was spacing out, not focused at all on anything else until one of her friends,Riko,spoke. "Kanan, what are you doing? You've been staring at those two ever since we came here! We're supposed to be working project, yet look, we've barely even started it!", she interrupted Kanan's thoughts.

She,Chika and two others, You and Riko were working on a project the teacher assigned them due next Friday. But instead of actually working, Chika, You and Riko started talking and Kanan spaced out, not paying attention to what they were discussing.Instead she focused on the other two pretty ladies, one was blonde, with sand colored eyes.The other was a brunette with pretty emerald like ones.

"Ah, s-sorry I was just-", Kanan started but was suddenly interrupted by her three friends' voices saying the same exact thing at the same time, "Yes, you've been staring at the blonde and the black haired girls sitting in the back..", they all groaned at the dolphin-like girl who could only respond by rubbing the back of her neck."Y-yeah..I know..", she pressed her palms against her face , "but they're really pretty.. Ugh..", she continued seemingly embarrased.

"Why don't you just go talk to them then?", the orange haired questioned curiously, expecting a quick answer from the other. It wasn't that hard, she might've thought but considering what type of person Kanan was, it would be pretty hard for her to just go up to the two and greet them, but, for Chika, it wasn't like that at all.

"I-i can't just walk up to them and talk to them!", Kanan explained, "You know I'm not the type of person to just be able to simply do that!", she continued. That was true, she wasn't the best at social interaction, not really. The only friends she had were the people sitting with her right now.

"C'moooon!! It's easy! Just go up to them and say hi, nothing bad could happen!", Chika insisted, completely ignoring what Kanan said earlier.

Kanan sighed hopelessly. It wasn't gonna happen, nope. She was way too socially awkward to do that, but her friend still tried insisting, despite Kanan's protests and multiple times telling her to stop trying.She burried her hands in her face, it was completely useless trying because she'd probably never talk to them anyway.

One of her other friends, who was also childhood friends with Chika, You, gave her a reassuting pat on the back."It's okay!", she tried comforting Kanan, "We'll find a way to get you to talk to them!", You stated, referring to the two sitting at another table.

"Right now, maybe we should be focusing on the project we have", Riko barged into their conversation, "You know, I'm just saying.It's getting really late and we've done nothing. The cafe might have to close soon.", she explained.

"Don't be a bummer, Riko!!", Chika whined while leaning in on her seat "I mean it's true and all but we still have time.. We could also go over to my place to finish it!", she leaned even more on her seat, her forehead suddenly sticking to the table in front.

While the other two were arguing, Kanan started spacing out and not paying attention anymore again before her thoughts were disrupted by the loud talking.

"Maybe, we should go talk to them while they're still in the cafe.", You, the only one that noticed, suggested, knowing exactly to who she was referring.

"E-eh? Like right now? Now now? At this exact moment and time?", Kanan stuttered, not knowing how to respond exactly. While it was true that she wanted to talk to them and say hi and maybe even become friends, she wasn't mentally and psychically prepared.

Chika and Riko finally stopped arguing, Riko finally agreeing, with a little bit of persuasion, to go over at Chika's after this to finish the project since it was also not that big of a deal. The two heard what You said and even thought it was a good idea and they should do it.

"Fine, we're going but I'm telling you-", Kanan was quickly interruped by her orange haired friend that said that she was gonna prove it was easy to just walk up to someone and start a random conversation with them.

The group of four got up, gathered their supplies and what else they had in their bags before heading to talk to the other two girls in here. They made a big mess on the table they were sitting at, there were papers scattered everywhere, empty cups of coffee, everything was all over the place, but, somehow they still managed to clean it.

The two didn't really seem to be paying attention at the others walking towards them since they were also working on a project they had for school. It was really quiet there too, not too much talking, just working. Well, maybe sometimes they'd exchange a glance and ask each other a question before going back to their work. But suddenly, they were now interrupted by the annoying yelling of a certain orange haired girl.

"Hi!!", Chika yelled before thinking, "My name's Chika!! Who are you?", she questioned. The whole thing was extremely awkward because no one decided to say anything after that and Kanan was trying to back out of the embarassing situation but couldn't since You and Riko were holding her so she wouldn't.

"Dia.That's my name. My friend is Mari.", she put it simply, barely looking up from the papers on the desk that were spread almost on every part of the desk. While she was still looking at the papers while talking, her friend, the blonde named Mari, who was still writing while they introduced themselves, looked up at them.

Another awkward silence came.Chika pushed Kanan, who was still fighting to leave, in front. "A-ah, uh hello.. My name is Kanan..", she blurted out. Her socially awkward persona was kicking in already. She tried looking at her friends for help, yet all they did was give encouraging nods.She just wished this would all be over soon.

"Hi!", the blonde decided to break the silence and proceeded to re-introduce herself and her friend in a way more friendlier and energetic manner than Dia did, "My name's Mari! And here's my friend,Dia!", she put an arm around Dia's shoulder.

The re-introduction took Kanan a bit by surprise, but she couldn't back out now, she'd come so far, her thoughts of wanting to leave were suddenly erased and all that was left was just one very very tiny thought.

"I think maybe we should.. I don't know, hang out togheter?", she murmured clumsly, trying to avoid any sort of eye contact, because right now it'd probably make everything weirder.

Kanan's friends were still there, kind of in the sidelines mostly two of them cheering for her as loudly as possible while the other was just trying to quieten them down, trying to remind them they were still in a public place, even though there were barely any people there.

Mari giggled while a tiny smile crept on Dia's face, who was now looking up because she was curious who the person speaking was.

"I mean, yes, of course, we could, but, shouldn't we finish working on the project first?", Dia scolded her friend who was suddenly not sitting anymore, instead, she was up, talking to the new person they've just met a second ago.

"Dia, but, we're almost done with the project and it's only due next Friday, we have enough time to finish it another day!", Mari insisted. "We've been working on the project for more than 2 and a half hours without taking a break!", she complained, "Let's have some fun too!".

The response she got only made Dia groan, but she decided not to argue too much, she wasn't in the mood for that now. "Okay, let's hang out and then we'll finish the project tommorrow.", she declared, already moving up and putting her papers in the bag.Kanan waited for them to pack and clean everything up before the three of them left togheter to hang out and talk.

 

Chika, Riko and You also had to leave, and they went over at Chika's place to discuss some plans for their project.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa im rlly tired so im sorry if this turned out bad


End file.
